happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mouth to Mouth
'Mouth to Mouth '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring *Disco Bear Featuring *Bravy *Lumpy *Squabbles *Lammy *Mr. Pickels Appearances *Petunia *Gloomy Plot At the beach, Petunia lays on a towel listening to her radio. The music is suddenly stopped and a disco CD is put in the radio. Disco Bear has arrived at the beach and is willing to rub sunblock on Petunia's back, but she walks away. Suddenly, Disco Bear hears a cry for help. Gloomy is drowning at sea. Lifeguard Bravy gets off her tower and swims for the rescue, quickly bringing the unconscious bat to shore. She performs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, Disco Bear believing this as a kiss. Gloomy gets back up and is disappointed about being saved. Coming up with an idea, Disco Bear swims far out in the water. He intentionally lets go of his floatie and drowns. Upon hauling him to shore, Bravy prepares to do mouth-to-mouth, and Disco Bear puckers up. However, Bravy's watch beeps and she must go on break, so she calls Lumpy the assistant lifeguard. Disco Bear soon discovers Lumpy on his lips, recoiling in disgust. Lumpy is proud of his work. Disco Bear gets another plan. Lumpy is seen on the lifeguard tower, reading a newspaper. He hears the cries coming from Squabbles, who is being chased by a shark. But he just hushes the swimmer and gets back to reading. Disco Bear bribes the moose into making him a lifeguard and takes over his shift. Now Disco Bear searches through a pair of binoculars for a girl to save. Squabbles is spotted being attacked by the shark, until Disco Bear's floatie comes by and Squabbles climbs on it, sadly not stopping the shark. It is already too late for him. Then Lammy is spotted on a surfboard with Mr. Pickels. Squabbles' arm flies into Lammy and knocks her into the water. Disco Bear has found someone to rescue. Bringing Lammy to shore, Disco Bear performs mouth-to-mouth on her. Mr. Pickles sneaks up carrying the floatie with Squabbles' intestines tied to it. Lammy awakens and thanks Disco Bear, when Mr. Pickles puts the floatie around his waist. The hungry shark begins biting on the intestines, pulling Disco Bear closer and closer to its jaws. Then it bites on the floatie and causes it to pop. Bravy returns from her break, when Disco Bear's corpse washes up, covering the shark's lower half. Bravy thinks she has seen a merman and prepares to kiss him. The shark's head pops out of Disco Bear's mouth and bites her in half. Moral "''Don't let your guard down." Deaths #Squabbles is torn apart by a shark. #Disco Bear is killed when his floatie pops. #Bravy is bitten in half by the shark. Trivia *Russell originally had Gloomy's role, while Snorkels was originally in the place of Squabbles. *This is the second time Lumpy is a lifeguard, after ''You're Kraken Me Up. ''Except he did a much better job than he did here. *Disco Bear being mistaken for a merman may reference Aqua Disco. Category:Season 55 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes